What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by kathryn ashworth
Summary: A loose follow-up to Breaking Storms. One shot.


What Could Possibly Go Wrong

A/N: This is the sequel to Breaking Storms, it will make much more sense if you read that first

Usual disclaimer applies, and once again I have nothing of value, unless you value odd socks, old copies of Top Gear Magazine and many, many pictures of Jenson Button.

Daphne watched the weather report with unusual interest, she had long since learned it was more likely than not to rain at some point during the day and that carrying an umbrella at all times was the best option.  
"Tomorrow in it will be sunny, but growing humid later on with a 70% chance of thunderstorms in the evening" the weathergirl said. Roz wandered in holding the phone, Daphne hadn't even heard it go off.

"Daph, it's your mom" Roz said, handing over the phone, Daphne knew that she would be on the phone for quite a while, her mother had become, unbelivibly, more unbearable since she had arrived in Seattle for the wedding, and her meddling was reaching fever pitch as it was the night before the wedding.

"Daphne, how are me and your father getting to the church tomorrow, are we getting a ride with Nigel or with you?" Daphne rolled her eyes, her mother was on her favourite subject recently, since they had chosen pretty much everything for the ceremony and reception before her arrival, Gertrude had found something to interfere in, the travel arrangements. "You're going with Nigel, both to the church and back to the hotel for the reception, we've been over this a hundred times." Daphne said the annoyance and pre-wedding jitters evident in her voice, fortunatley the conversation was cut short by Alice crying "Mum I have to go, Alice is crying and Roz is in the bath, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Daphne was staying with Roz, as about the only thing she agreed on with her mother was that she shouldn't see the groom the morning of the wedding, as natrually Niles was staying in the Montana, and she couldn't stay at Frasier's as Freddie was sleeping in her old room.

She was woken frequently in the night by Alice's crying, "Oh well it's good practice for when Niles and I have children" she thought to herself, slightly irritably. Despite her limited sleep Dpahne woke at 7am which gave her plenty of time to get ready and have som breakfast before Annie and Charlotte arrived at 10.30 and the hairdresser arrived at 11 to do her hair, and her bridesmaids, Roz seemed particulary excited about this, her explanaiton was that for the past 4 months she hadn't been able to pamper herself as she was a little busy with Alice.

The morning passed without serious incident and by 1pm everyone was ready and waiting for the car to take them to the church, Niles had organised the transport and refused to tell Daphne or anyone who may tell her, which consisted of Roz, what he had hired. Everyone was stunned when a beautiful 1950s Jaguar pulled up outside the building, the group wasn't hard to spot, well how many women in wedding dresses accompanied by 3 other women in bridesmaids dresses do you see on the street? Especially when one of the bridesmaids had a pram with her. The only minor drama they had on the way to the church was where to put Alice's pram, thankfully Frasier arrived within seconds of the Jaguar arriving, having been sent by Niles to ensure that Daphne's car had arrived,as there was nowhere in the Jag to store the pram, Frasier kindly offered to take it, and Alice to the church, Roz was slightly anxious about being parted from her daugter, but as Daphne pointed out he does have a child of his own and he will be able to cope, also it was only a 15 minute drive to the church.

Meanwhile in the church Niles was becoming slightly paniced, Frasier wasn't back yet and it had been 45 minutes since he left to check that the car had arrived at Roz's buliding.

"He probably hit traffic, I'm sure he'll be here in a minute" Martin said to his son who was visibly becoming more anxious by the second. Just as he was on the verge of a panic attack Frasier burst through the doors pushing a pram,

"They couldn't fit little Alice here into the car so I said I would take her, also there was a bit of jam downtown, there had been a minor accident. Before you even ask, Niles, Daphne wasn't involved, and they should be pulling up as I speak."

Pretty soon the guests began to file in, with the arrival of the members of the Moon family who weren't directly involved in the service, as Stephen and Billy were ushers, the Bride's side of the church was almost full compared to the meagre showing on the Groom's side, soon the entire church was full, Niles had taken up position at the front of the church, Daphne was waiting the small dressing room for her cue, whilst they were waiting her father turned to her and said "You look beautiful, I am proud to call you my daughter, and Niles is a good man, I think you will be very happy together" before kissing her on the cheek. Within seconds the first bars of 'Here Comes The Bride' were playing out, linking arms with her father Daphne slowly made her way down the aisle to the front of the church, she was amused to see Martin holding Alice, evidently he was they only one she trusted to look after her, seeing as Frasier was best man.

After what felt like mere seconds they had got to the vows, looking round she saw her father who merely smiled at her, but this simple gesture relaxed her as she had become increasingly nervous throught the service, particularly when the minister asked of anyone knew of any reason why they should not be married, at which point she expected an hysterical Maris to burst in with a feble excuse that they should have another try as she still loved Niles, thankfully it passed without incident.

They had settled on the standard vows, as neither Niles nor Daphne could agree what they wanted to say, thankfully there were no slip-ups when it came to the rings, Frasier had remebered them, not only because of Niles ringing him three times before they left to make sure that he had them.

The rest of the service was a blur to Daphne, she was now Mrs Daphne Crane and she couldn't be happier, and from the expression on Niles' face her felt the same way. The next thing she know the minister was saying "You may kiss the bride" and she felt Niles' lips on hers, a feeling she was sure she would never tire of.

On exiting the church they were assaulted by a barrage of confetti, Gertrude even pulled her usual trick of putting confetti down the front of her dress, evidently to make the hotel maids job, that little bit harder, she noticed that her father was doing the same thing, but down the back of Niles' suit, Niles turned to her,

"Well Mrs Crane, not only are you the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Niles was shocked by the sensation of Daphne's lips on his, he mentally made a note of that fact that calling her beautiful usually ended in a kiss, moments later he was able to finish what he was saying,

"Well before I was so pleasahntly interrupeted, I was about to say that we should be making our way to the hotel as the photographer will be waiting." The assembled guests waved them off as they all made their way to their cars, half an hour later and everyone was gathered on the lawn for the photographs.

When everyone else had made their way inside, natrually to the bar, Daphne and Niles found a seclued part of the garden where they could talk, and make out like a couple of teenagers. Soon, although a little too soon for Niles and Daphne, one of the waiters came to tell them that the dining room was ready and if they would like to make their way inside, once again Daphne was shocked by the decor, yet another thing that Niles had organised, the room was done as the room where the Snow Ball had been held. Niles had insisted that they hire the caterer from Au Pied Du Coshon, causing many mumbeled comments of "What is this stuff?" from certain quarters.

Then a part of the proceedings Niles had been dreading, the speeches, having Frasier be his best man was the obvious choice, but the only thing was he knew all of Niles' embarrasing stories from his childhood, including some he hadn't even told Daphne he was so tortured by them. Thankfully Frasier stuck to his standard stories, about both the bride and groom, including the disastrous trip to Mount Rushmore, that ended in a slight de-tour, into Canada, and the time they had to pretend to be husband and wife when Clive came to visit. There was then a speech from Roz, who as usual insisted on calling Niles a doilly, but did concede that he was the perfect man for Daphne.

Eventually all the guests drifted into the function room for the reception, Daniel, Peter's son, was entertaining himself in the time honoured fashion of small boys at weddings by sliding across the dancefloor on his knees, quickly followed by his mum, picking him up, dusting off his knees and telling him not to do it again as he will wear out his trousers, and natrually within 5 seconds he was doing it again. He was interrupted by the band leader announcing that Niles and Daphne would be taking to the floor for their first dance. This natrually prompted people to get their cameras out, unfortunatley Martin had ignored Frasier's advice to use the new camera he had bought him for his birthday a couple of years ago and insisted on bringing the 'flash and whine', unfortunatley the heat from the flash set fire to the flowers in the centrepeice on the table next to him which lead to an evacuation of the entire hotel, fortunatley the fire was put out quickly, and on returning to the hotel Frasier confiscated the camera on the basis that it was a fire hazard.

Later in the evening Daphne was stood in the garden talking to Billy, not only was it much cooler and quieter outside, he felt it was safter to have a cigarette where there was less chance of causing another evacuation. Suddenly Daphne felt a pair of arms slip round her waist, causing her to jump,

"Niles!, what are you doing, you scared me" she said, lightly swatting him on the arm, the surprise evident in her voice.

"I came to see where you were. I've looked all over, I even sent Roz into the ladies to see if you were there."  
"So you have looked all over, yet never thought to look not 50 feet from the outside of the building, Niles you are the most stupid, incredibly intelligent man I have ever met" While he was trying to make sense of her last comment, he noiced that it had begun to rain, within seconds what had started as a shower had become a deluge,as they quickly made their way inside a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, when they got inside to dry off Daphne looked at Niles with a triumphant look,  
"Ha! you owe me $5" she said whilst being led off to the bathroom by Roz, evidently she wanted to have a private conversation,

"Firstly, why does Niles owe you $5, and secondly, your brother Simon has been following me all night, what's his situation, married, engaged, girlfreind?"  
"In response to your second question, the last thing I heard he was single, but he isn't the most respectful of men, he'll probably sleep with you and disappear before you get up." The look on Roz's face said it all, as there was little difference from her usual relationships,

"And in response to why Niles owes me $5 it's 'cos we had a bet on wether there would be a thunderstorm tonight as there have been on two previous significant points in our relationship, the night he proposed, and the night we first made love after I had the arguement with Sherry."  
"I knew it, you did sleep with him that night, oh well a second male member of the Crane family will be parting with his money tonight." Daphne watched her walk off, she was slightly dismayed, 'How dare they make a bet about our relationship', the dismay was clearly evident in her face when Niles came over to ask what was up, after she had finished explaining Roz and Frasier's bet he suddenly understood the look of triumph on Roz's face when she had gone over to talk to Frasier.

All too soon the guests began to drift off to their rooms, or to drive back to the city as it had got quite late. Niles and Daphne were stood at the door thanking all the guests for attending. When the final guests had drifted off Daphne was slightly disappointed to note that Niles was missing, as she wanted to go upstairs, not only because the confetti her mother had insisted on putting down her dress had become quite uncomfortable. She was soon put out of her misery due to Niles' disappearance as within a few minutes he came into the lobby, looking a little damp.

In the elevator up ti their room Niles explained that her brothers had picked him up, carried him off and thrown him into the swimming pool for the purposes of their amusement, natrually he had not found it so funny. When they eventually returned to their room Niles quickly disappeared into the bathroom, to get out of his, now ruined, suit, whilst Daphne waited for his return as she was having trouble undoing the clasps on the back of her dress, soon the bathroom door opened and Daphne was greeted to the sight of her new husband clad only in a towel,

"I think you're a little over-dressed, don't you?" He said making his way across the room to help Daphne out of her dress. As soon as he had helped her remove it his lips were on hers in a heated kiss, when he broke the kiss he simply said

"I love you Mrs Crane" whilst laying Daphne down on the bed, the look in her eyes told him she felt the same way, and that they would be the last coherent words spoken for the rest of the night.

Once again please R&R, I need feedback, I'm a reviews junkie.


End file.
